Too much sunlight and other highly visible lighting, glare or the like, at particular angles to the interior of a vehicle, are irritating to its driver and passenger(s), and portable shades to eliminate such annoying and sometimes dangerous phenomenon to the person(s) in the vehicle are in common use today. Some are made to fit the vehicle's windshield specifically, while others are applied to the rear and side windows of the vehicle. With each type or kind, there is/are advantage(s) and disadvantage(s), depending on the person's (driver or passenger) decision to eliminate the phenomenon and the manner best suitable to that person's way of doing it, such manner dictating to the person the kind or type of portable shade to be desired and applied or installed.
The following prior art teachings disclose various manufactures that answer in full or partial degree the noted annoying and possibly dangerous phenomenon: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,596,836; 3,033,281; 4,647,102; 4,784,426; and 4,893,668. None of them speak to the unique and novel manufacture of this invention.